


To the victor go the spoils (Everyone wants John!)

by Draw_me_something



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draw_me_something/pseuds/Draw_me_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor go the spoils (Everyone wants John!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the victor go the spoils (Everyone wants John!)

[](http://s2.beta.photobucket.com/user/angeliksmall/library/)


End file.
